


Lonely Hearts Club

by volleycatnika



Series: _________ Hearts Club [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cake, M/M, Past Curtis/Shiro, break ups, kosmo appears, laughing, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: “You like them,” Curtis remarks, voice near monotone as he states it as a fact. Shiro was expecting an accusation, a pointing finger, and watery eyes. Instead, he got a tired and weary partner looking at him with red-rimmed, knowing eyes. “You like them. You like them more than me. You…” his voice trails off, his tough demeanor cracking as he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent himself from crying in front of Shiro. “You’ve been in denial. And so have I.”Sequel to Broken Hearts Club.





	Lonely Hearts Club

“You like them,” Curtis remarks, voice near montone as he states it as a fact. Shiro was expecting an accusation, a pointing finger, and watery eyes. Instead, he got a tired and weary partner looking at him with red-rimmed, knowing eyes. “You like them. You like them more than me. You…” his voice trails off, his tough demeanor cracking as he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent himself from crying in front of Shiro. “You’ve been in denial. And so have I.”

Without a word more, he leaves the divorce papers on the kitchen table. Shiro should be upset. He should be sad, he should be begging Curtis to give him another chance. But he’s not. If anything he feels guilty  - he shouldn’t have tried to fool Curtis like this. He shouldn’t have tried to fool himself like this. 

As they finish filing the papers there’s no arguments, only apologies. And surprisingly enough, well wishes. “You deserve to be happy. I hope you’re happier with them.” Curtis and him don’t talk after that. They don’t have a reason to. And Shiro doesn’t have a reason to stay in his current home either. Selling it immediately, he buys a ship and he travels. It’s an addictive experience, casualty traveling without the worry of defending the Earth or the Galaxy. He wishes he went on an intergalactic road trip sooner. 

He wishes he visited Keith and Matt sooner. When he lands outside their current home, a small base on a planet filled with bear-like people, Matt and Keith’s faces visibly light up. His heart aches and he finds himself jogging down the ramp of his ship and throwing himself into their arms. He doesn’t cry - not immediately. They guide him inside and make him lunch and take turns sitting beside him, or rather on him, using his lap as a footrest. 

“I realize this may be a sensitive topic,” Matt begins, anxiously wringing his hands, “but why did you two…” his voice trails off, gaze glued to Shiro’s face.  _ This _ . This very moment is when Shiro bursts into tears.

“Cause I’m a fool,” Shiro cries, tears freely streaming down his face, “A fool that didn’t realize what he really wanted sooner. Who he really wanted sooner. I love you two. I love you two so much.” Now, this gets them all crying. Matt crawls over from his chair and joins them on the couch, making what he likes to call a “Shiro sandwich.” Shiro has never felt so loved.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The dynamic of dating three people takes some getting used to. Especially since Shiro and Keith have no experience in being in a poly relationship. Matt discusses the pros and cons of his past relationships and Shiro and Keith frantically do research using space google. It takes weeks for them to figure out their preferences, the best means of communications and to set boundaries. In a few months in they settle into a rhythm.

“No, no you don’t,” Matt replies, playfully giving Shiro’s hand a swat. “The last time you sampled the batter, you and Keith ended up eating half of it. How you two didn’t get sick I have no idea. Although I’m thankful for that because having two sick boyfriends and one bathroom would not go well.” 

Keith attempts to sneak a hand in while Matt's distracted but he too gets his hand slapped as well. “You two are ridiculous. I’m trying to make cookies, based on the unanimous request for chocolate chip cookies but neither one will give you a moment of piece! Behave or I will kick you out of this kitchen.”

Almost immediately a wicked grin spreads across Keith’s face. Mouthing a few words to Shiro, he uses his fingers to count to three before the pounding. Wrapping his arms around Matt, Shiro picks him up and covers face in kisses, giving Keith a chance to snatch the bowl full of cookie dough. “You two are a pain in the ass,” Matt attempts to scold between fits of giggles, “don’t come crying to me when you get sick!” They don’t get sick but they both get horrible stomach aches. It results in a two-hour long cuddling session. No one can bring themselves to complain after all of that. 

Months turn into years and with the war long over and danger far away, their lives have no reason to be fast. In fact, their lives are blissfully slow, all highly ranked men free to work as much or as little as they like. To go where they like. To love who they like. For them, the details don’t really matter as long as they’re together. And they want to be together forever. Matt and Keith are married, but Shiro isn’t. Matt and Keith struggle to decide how to change that. Should just one of them propose? Should they both propose? Should they propose together, or separately? After hours of looking at Pinterest boards, Matt and Keith finally get an idea.

“Shiro, Shiro wake up,” Matt insists, shaking Shiro’s arm. “Wake up pleeeeaseeee.” It’s early, a horrid 5am. All of them would rather be sleeping. None of them are morning people. Sadly such a fact makes it perfect - Shiro would never imagine them waking him to propose to him. 

It takes a few minutes of shaking for Shiro to finally stir. “I’m up, I’m up,” Shiro grumbles, groggily blinking his eyes and patting the left side of the bed, trying to wake up Keith. “Where’s Keith? And why are you waking me up,” he leans over Matt to look at the clock, “at 5am?” This is the moment when Keith is supposed to walking up the stairs, cake in hand that has “I know it’s early, but will you marry us?” frosted on it. But of course, like many important missions Matt has been on, nothing goes to plan. Instead of hearing the creak of Keith making his way up the stairs, he hears a loud bark, followed by yelling. A few seconds later, Kosmo and Keith enter the room with a flash of light and immediately fall on the bed. The cake, which Kosomo had been holding in his mouth falls onto Shiro’s head. 

They all laugh and an explanation follows after all the laughter. However, the explanation of Kosmo’s intervention and of the marriage proposal just make them laugh harder. Once they all finally manage to stop laughing, Shiro says “yes.” 

 


End file.
